Until my end
by ZoroVinsmoke
Summary: Una chica muy especial decide cambiar su vida por completo, para ello hace algo que nadie esperaba que hiciera una señorita, atreves de eso surge un amor, pero no será tan sencillo como piensan, el tendra que demostrar que tan fuerte es el amor or ella, conocerán a muchas personas, entre ello amigos y enemigos. ¿El podrá aceptarla a ella, una chica tan especial?
1. Cap1¿Reclutas para el ejercito del rey?

¿ _Reclutas para el ejército del rey_?

Cruzando mar y tierra, en uno de los bosque de la Francia medieval, vive una hermosa chica no muy lejos del pueblo, en donde se encontraba en ese momento, su cabello recogido completamente, mientras lo tapaba con un pañuelo, para que la gente no lograra ver su especial color de cabello, su piel clara pero no pálida se dejaba ver en su despejada cara lo cual dejaba deslumbrar sus ojos los cuales no eran exageradamente grandes pero si grandes dejando ver su enigmático color pues no sabría decirse si eran verde oscuro, grises o color miel con toques verdes, sus abundantes pestañas negras largas, sus cejas delineadas y oscuras, su nariz pequeña y respingada y ligeramente perfilada junto con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, le daban un toque encantador y un poco infantil, no era muy alta su cuerpo delgado pero muy bien distribuido, llevaba un lindo vestido color lila con toques morados, y zapatilla lila los cuales eran casi tapados con el vestido.

Caminaba de manera lenta observando todo a su alrededor hasta que llego a una pequeña tienda que tenia de libros, vio el letrero y sonrió ligeramente mientras entraba en el lugar que había estado buscando, fue recibido con el sonido de la campanilla que colgaba en la puerta, los pocos clientes no voltearon a verla, ella simplemente siguió su camino y fue a una estantes de libros en específico, después de unos segundos de observar a los libros tomo el que buscaba y se acercó al mostrador, se detuvo cerca de un chico alto y con vestimenta sencilla, sin darle gran importancia se dirigió al dueño de la tienda.

Buenas, me llevo este. ¿Cuánto es? – Hablo con voz suave mientras veía al dueño un hombre de mediana edad, corpulento y piel blanca.

Buenas Señorita, serian vente yenes cada uno. - Respondió mientras le mostraba los blancos dientes con un sonrisa calidad, el frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras sacaba una cuenta mental, le devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa mientras sacaba el dinero que uno de los bolsillo del vestido lo cuales no se veían.

Pago y dando las gracias mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación de cabeza salió del sitio, camino de manera apresurada hasta llegar a las afuera del pueblo, camino un poco más rápido esquivando a los árboles, camino por unos quince minutos hasta deslumbro una pequeña casita cerca del bosque cerca de un claro.

Entro en el sitio, era una caita pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para una persona, no tenía muchas cosas, si no lo suficiente para que viva una persona, una pequeña cocina de carbón con su chimenea se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la casa , unos paso después una mesa con dos sillas, un venta en el lado izquierdo junto a la pequeña cama individual y un pequeño estante para guardar la comida.

Ella camino y dejos las bolsas y los libros que llevaba en las manos, suspiro y tomo el periódico, camino hasta la cama donde se sento y se recostó contra la pared, cerca de la venta la cual abrió para que entrara mejor la luz del sol, abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer, vio todas las noticias y comenzó a leer lo que mas le interesaba. El dia paso tranquilo, comio y decidio caminar un poco por el bosque, desde hace un par e años había empezado a vivir sola, después de la muerte de su tia, desde pequeña había empezado a trabajar para ganarse la vida ella misma, al principio le fue difícil, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbro, fue reuniendo dinero hasta que logro comprar esa pequeña casa a la afuera del pueblo, trabaja tres días a la semana con lo que se ganaba el dinero para poder comer, trabaja como criada en una casa de una familia noble, ese dia no le tocaba trabajar asi que estaba tranquila, camino un poco mas profundo hasta llegar a un alaguna que se encontraba oculta entre los arboles, solo los cazadores y unos pocos ladrones conocían. El pasto estaba crecido, lellegaba casi a la cintura pero como casi siempre iba para ese sitio ya se había echo un camino hasta llegar al lago,. Camino por el camino echo y llego al lago se sento a la orilla del lago y vio a un venado tomando agua ,al otro lado del lago,, los pajaros volaban libremente cantando de un lado a otro las abejas y mariposas se posaban de mnera elegante y delicada sobre las flores, los peces nadaban con tranquilidad en ese pqueño lago, el agua cristalina deja ver el nado de los peces. Por su mente pasaba todo lo que había vivido ese dia y con una risita se recostó cobre el pasto corto que estaba cerca de ella cerro los ojos, y suspirando con decisión se fue quedando dormida, no había problema con que durmiera allí, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, y los animales ya la conocían, asi que seguridad y confianza se durmió.

En el castillo en general encargado de la tropa de los nuevos reclutas para soldados del Rey se digia a hablar con el para hacerle saber que todo estaba listo para recibir el dia siguiente a todos los jóvenes que quisieran servirle al Rey, camino por un largo pasillo el cual estaba lleno de cuadros, de todos lo anteriores reyes , cada uno de ellos fueron grnades guerreros que lucharon en la guerra para preservar la paz de aquel pueblo l cual gobernaban. El actual rey que gobernaba al pueblo eran muy carimastico a la vez serio, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y era muy querido por todos los del pueblo no había gente que el no conociera, había echo alianza con los pueblos vecinos con un tratado de paz, con eso la gente del pueblo se sintiera mas tranquila al saber que no habria problema al cruzar al otro pueblo sin miedo a que fueran rechazado o a un peor asesinados por estar en enemistad con ese pueblo. El general llego al trono donde se encontrba en rey con su amno derecha y la reina, hablando tranquilamente


	2. Cap3 ¡No es posible!

¿ _Reclutas para el ejército del rey_?

Cruzando mar y tierra, en uno de los bosque de la Francia medieval, vive una hermosa chica no muy lejos del pueblo, en donde se encontraba en ese momento, su cabello recogido completamente, mientras lo tapaba con un pañuelo, para que la gente no lograra ver su especial color de cabello, su piel clara pero no pálida se dejaba ver en su despejada cara lo cual dejaba deslumbrar sus ojos los cuales no eran exageradamente grandes pero si grandes dejando ver su enigmático color pues no sabría decirse si eran verde oscuro, grises o color miel con toques verdes, sus abundantes pestañas negras largas, sus cejas delineadas y oscuras, su nariz pequeña y respingada y ligeramente perfilada junto con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, le daban un toque encantador y un poco infantil, no era muy alta su cuerpo delgado pero muy bien distribuido, llevaba un lindo vestido color lila con toques morados, y zapatilla lila los cuales eran casi tapados con el vestido.

Caminaba de manera lenta observando todo a su alrededor hasta que llego a una pequeña tienda que tenia de libros, vio el letrero y sonrió ligeramente mientras entraba en el lugar que había estado buscando, fue recibido con el sonido de la campanilla que colgaba en la puerta, los pocos clientes no voltearon a verla, ella simplemente siguió su camino y fue a una estantes de libros en específico, después de unos segundos de observar a los libros tomo el que buscaba y se acercó al mostrador, se detuvo cerca de un chico alto y con vestimenta sencilla, sin darle gran importancia se dirigió al dueño de la tienda.

Buenas, me llevo este. ¿Cuánto es? – Hablo con voz suave mientras veía al dueño un hombre de mediana edad, corpulento y piel blanca.

Buenas Señorita, serian vente yenes cada uno. - Respondió mientras le mostraba los blancos dientes con un sonrisa calidad, el frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras sacaba una cuenta mental, le devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa mientras sacaba el dinero que uno de los bolsillo del vestido lo cuales no se veían.

Pago y dando las gracias mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación de cabeza salió del sitio, camino de manera apresurada hasta llegar a las afuera del pueblo, camino un poco más rápido esquivando a los árboles, camino por unos quince minutos hasta deslumbro una pequeña casita cerca del bosque cerca de un claro.

Entro en el sitio, era una caita pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para una persona, no tenía muchas cosas, si no lo suficiente para que viva una persona, una pequeña cocina de carbón con su chimenea se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la casa , unos paso después una mesa con dos sillas, un venta en el lado izquierdo junto a la pequeña cama individual y un pequeño estante para guardar la comida.

Ella camino y dejos las bolsas y los libros que llevaba en las manos, suspiro y tomo el periódico, camino hasta la cama donde se sento y se recostó contra la pared, cerca de la venta la cual abrió para que entrara mejor la luz del sol, abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer, vio todas las noticias y comenzó a leer lo que mas le interesaba. El dia paso tranquilo, comio y decidio caminar un poco por el bosque, desde hace un par e años había empezado a vivir sola, después de la muerte de su tia, desde pequeña había empezado a trabajar para ganarse la vida ella misma, al principio le fue difícil, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbro, fue reuniendo dinero hasta que logro comprar esa pequeña casa a la afuera del pueblo, trabaja tres días a la semana con lo que se ganaba el dinero para poder comer, trabaja como criada en una casa de una familia noble, ese dia no le tocaba trabajar asi que estaba tranquila, camino un poco mas profundo hasta llegar a un alaguna que se encontraba oculta entre los arboles, solo los cazadores y unos pocos ladrones conocían. El pasto estaba crecido, lellegaba casi a la cintura pero como casi siempre iba para ese sitio ya se había echo un camino hasta llegar al lago,. Camino por el camino echo y llego al lago se sento a la orilla del lago y vio a un venado tomando agua ,al otro lado del lago,, los pajaros volaban libremente cantando de un lado a otro las abejas y mariposas se posaban de mnera elegante y delicada sobre las flores, los peces nadaban con tranquilidad en ese pqueño lago, el agua cristalina deja ver el nado de los peces. Por su mente pasaba todo lo que había vivido ese dia y con una risita se recostó cobre el pasto corto que estaba cerca de ella cerro los ojos, y suspirando con decisión se fue quedando dormida, no había problema con que durmiera allí, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, y los animales ya la conocían, asi que seguridad y confianza se durmió.

En el castillo en general encargado de la tropa de los nuevos reclutas para soldados del Rey se digia a hablar con el para hacerle saber que todo estaba listo para recibir el dia siguiente a todos los jóvenes que quisieran servirle al Rey, camino por un largo pasillo el cual estaba lleno de cuadros, de todos lo anteriores reyes , cada uno de ellos fueron grnades guerreros que lucharon en la guerra para preservar la paz de aquel pueblo l cual gobernaban. El actual rey que gobernaba al pueblo eran muy carimastico a la vez serio, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y era muy querido por todos los del pueblo no había gente que el no conociera, había echo alianza con los pueblos vecinos con un tratado de paz, con eso la gente del pueblo se sintiera mas tranquila al saber que no habria problema al cruzar al otro pueblo sin miedo a que fueran rechazado o a un peor asesinados por estar en enemistad con ese pueblo. El general llego al trono donde se encontrba en rey con su amno derecha y la reina, hablando tranquilamente


End file.
